


My Body Lies Over

by poisontaster



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: While other members of Torchwood Three battled aliens, Ianto battled chaos.





	My Body Lies Over

While other members of Torchwood Three battled aliens, Ianto battled chaos.

Sometimes it was small, like the incessant encroachment of Owen's notes and stickies and much thumbed pornography, breeding like Weevils across the Hub and resisting all of Ianto's attempt to keep it confined to a decent area. Not that there's very much decent about Owen, as it goes.

Sometimes it was merely annoying, like Gwen's propensity for feeding the pterodactyl table scraps, especially the bones from when she goes to Harga's House of Ribs. Of course, she's never the one that has to clean pterodactyl shit from the consoles, and her response to his gentle reproaches is usually something along the lines of, "For God's sake, Ianto! It eats human remains! I hardly think a little beef bone is going to hurt it!"

Sometimes, though...oh, sometimes. Sometimes the chaos is all within him. Especially when he's lying on Jack's narrow, musty cot, crying out his pleasure and shame as Jack slips into him, gorgeous cock and ruthless tongue, fucking Ianto's ass and mouth with the same brilliant, diamond-sharp focus he brings to everything. And Ianto lets him.

Ianto basks in it, even as he feels himself turn into shards.


End file.
